Naoki Amano
Naoki Amano (天野なおき (あまの なおき)), is a voicebank for the UTAU program. He was previously known as Uchuu (宇宙 (うちゅう)). History 2014 Naoki was originally released as Uchuu on June 22nd, 2014 with a Japanese CV voicebank.https://soundcloud.com/uchuuzentai/uchuu-unhappy-refrain-utau An update to this voicebank with limited VC support was released a month later on July 22nd.https://soundcloud.com/uchuuzentai/uchuu-v1-5-anti-beat-utau A new voicebank, a multi-expression VCV recorded with a new microphone was released on September 23rd.https://soundcloud.com/uchuuzentai/uchuu-vcv-the-palette-is-full-of-you-utau-release A further VCV voicebank with improved pronunciation was released on December 22nd,https://soundcloud.com/uchuuzentai/vcv2utau-releasevb-in-desc and Naoki's first multipitch and first full CVVC voicebank was released on December 31st.https://soundcloud.com/uchuuzentai/happynewyear-uchuutripitchcvvcrelease-ilyguys 2015 There was a notable lack of updates in 2015, though multiple voicebanks were recorded due to an upgrade in microphones. Eventually, a multiexpression CVVC voicebank called ORION was released on December 22nd.https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/uchuu-orion-release This voicebank featured Core, Power and Soft voicebanks. 2016 A new multipitch CVVC voicebank was recorded and released on June 22nd, called bancha.https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/uanniversary-vb_disambiguation_uchuubancha This voicebank also featured a new outifit and design for Naoki. During the summer of 2016 many potential append voicebanks were recorded,https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/uchuu-conceptvoice-1_sample and a multipitch VCV, matcha, was released in beta form on September 9th.https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/release_v-volt_uchuumatcha-beta This voicebank was later taken down. A further update to this voicebank, matcha++, was demonstrated but never released.https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/7pitch-uchuu-matcha_doubleplus Multiple append voicebanks, such as a VCV called espresso,https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/newvcvbank-espresso-samurai_soul two CVVC appends,https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/auto-oto-test_uchuu_2-3pitch-banks and a 9-pitch CVVC voicebank were also demonstrated but not released.https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/9pitchcvvc_moresampler-test 2017 An English Arpasing library was recorded to assist in improving the system, but never released.https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/uchuu-english-arpasing-test-2-uchuu In December, a new multipitch VCV voicebank, reimei, was previewed and later released on December 22nd.https://soundcloud.com/uchuuzentai/utau-release_mamma-mia_uchuu-reimei 2018 A new strong VCV voicebank called meigets was recorded in August and eventually released on December 30th with a new design and illustrations by Rikitoka and Jailbird.https://soundcloud.com/uchuuzentai/utau-release_joint_uchuu-meigetsu All voicebanks other than reimei and meigetsu were no longer officially supported as of this point. 2019 Beginning in 2019 voicebanks were recorded in a studio environment. On April 2nd, Naoki was announced as a first generation member of the kemono idol group kemonomichi44 alongside other UTAU and original characters.https://twitter.com/P_FurstStars/status/1113050554438115328 On April 21st it was announced that he would join the official unit Stylish☆Star, alongside other UTAU such as Leo Shishido.https://twitter.com/P_FurstStars/status/1119957551762685953 It was announced that the unit would recieve a song called WHITE OATH.https://twitter.com/P_FurstStars/status/1121386495162454016 A new Naoki voicebank was tested in November, and it was announced that the UTAU voicebank would no longer be known as Uchuu formally.https://soundcloud.com/uchuuzentai/amano-naoki-uchuu-new-voicebank-test On December 21st it was announced that all previous voicebanks were discontinued.https://twitter.com/uchuuzentai/status/1208493407418699776 The voicebank tested in November was released as Amano Naoki -quarter- on December 22nd.https://youtu.be/jFH8_w2julc Concept Etymology * 天野 - 天 (あま) meaning sky, and 野 (の) meaning plains or a field. * なおき - Japanese given name meaning straight or upright. * 宇宙 (Old Name) - Space, universe. Appearance * Hair color - Dark blue * Eye color - Lighter blue * Outfit - White crop top, black and gold sukajan with a tiger motif, black trousers and black Converse. Naoki was originally designed by theelectricmage, and various iterations have been drawn by other artists, but the character design has remained unchanged. He is a blue cat, though the exact species of cat is unknown. Naoki's outfits are intended to be modern and comfortable. Relations *Kuno Ohne - Close friends. Friends of the creator have approval to add these relations themselves, subject to change by the creator. Product Information Additional information Marketing A physical version containing the voicebanks ORION, VCV and VCV2 was available for a short period in 2015-2016. Trivia * Work in Progress Reputation Work in Progress Gallery Naoki-Kemonomichi.png|Illustration by ひら Kemonomichi44 Design Uchuu meigetsu (jailbird).png|Illustration by Jailbird Uchuu 立ち絵 2018b.png|Illustration by Rikitoka References External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Japanese vocals Category:Male vocals